Many fluids come in pressurized containers and are designed to be applied by means of a spray nozzle affixed to a valve in the top of the container. Typically, fluid is released by depressing the spray nozzle head, which causes the valve in the top of the container to open, allowing fluid to be released through a fluid passage in the spray nozzle. The spray nozzle head itself can be adapted to release the fluid in a variety of configurations ranging from a fine, dispersed mist to a thin stream. In addition, it is common in some applications to provide a small diameter tube that can be inserted into frictional engagement with the exit opening of the nozzle head. When so mounted, the small diameter tube provides an extension to the nozzle head and allows the fluid stream to be controlled at the exit opening of the tube, rather than at the exit opening of the nozzle head. This allows application of the pressurized fluid into areas where the nozzle head would not provide thorough or accurate application of the fluid. The extension tube is typically provided along with the pressurized fluid container and is commonly affixed to the container by means of an adhesive strip.
Because of the limited usage life of the adhesive strip, it is not practical to store the extension tube with the fluid container for the life of the container. Likewise, it is not practical to store the tube in its mounted position on the nozzle head, because the frictional engagement between the tube and the head is not sufficient to reliably retain the tube. Because the tube itself is so small, it is frequently lost. Furthermore, when the tube is used with the pressurized fluid container, passage of the fluid itself through the tube can cause the tube to disengage from the nozzle head. Alternatively, the tube can be dislodged by inadvertent contact of the tube with other objects. Because the tube is typically used in crowded application areas that are difficult to reach, disengagement of the tube from the nozzle head during use can result in loss of the tube when the dislodged tube falls into an inaccessible area. Hence, it is desired to provide an application tube that is firmly connected to the pressurized container during both spray applications and storage.
Another disadvantage of conventional tube extension is that the tube often becomes coated with a thin layer of the fluid being applied. The presence of this fluid on the outside of the tube prevents use of the adhesive strip for reattachment of the tube to the side of the fluid container. Thus, it is further desired to provide a method for attaching the extension tube to the fluid container without use of adhesive strips.
Because the conventional extension tubes comprise short, rigid tubes, they add little advantage in applying pressurized fluid to hard-to-reach areas. Hence it is further desired to provide a device that will allow application of pressurized fluid to areas that cannot be reached with a conventional straight tube.
There are several instances in which such a flexible remote applicator for pressurized fluid is desired. One is the aviation industry, in which delicate mechanical and electromechanical parts must be frequently checked and cleaned or lubricated. In addition, it is common in the aviation industry to apply corrosion inhibiting compounds (CIC's) to exposed surfaces. Examples of such CIC's include LPS-3.RTM. ACF50.RTM. and Corrosion X.RTM.. The materials from which airplanes and their component parts are made are typically subject to corrosion and must be protected by maintenance of a corrosion inhibiting layer on their surfaces. CIC's are applied during manufacture of the parts, using large expensive bulk applicators. Many CIC's do not last the lifetime of the part to which they are applied, however, and must be reapplied. Because it is not practical for post-manufacture maintenance facilities to operate such large bulk applicators, after manufacturing CIC's are typically applied from small pressurized containers such as aerosol cans. Thus, it is often desired to provide an improved device that allows CIC's to be applied from these cans in an easier and more accurate manner.
The automotive industry is a second area in which it is often desired to apply pressurized fluid remotely and accurately. Pressurized containers can be used in the automotive industry to apply lubricants, degreasers, cleaning fluids or the like. In addition to accessing hard-to-reach spots, it may be desired to apply pressurized fluid to an area of an automobile engine while the engine is hot or running. As automobiles grow more complex, the necessity for accurate remote application increases.
A third industry that could benefit from a device that allows accurate remote application of pressurized fluid is the pest control industry, in which toxic chemicals are frequently used. It is desirable to minimize excess spray of such chemicals, while at the same time ensuring penetration of the chemicals into remote or small areas. Other areas that could benefit from remote accurate fluid application include guns, machinery, and air conditioning equipment. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.